


The Siren's Song

by AllieasSunset



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: Akira Kurusu is replaced by original character, Alternate Universe, Everyone has a Persona except main character, Exploring character's relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of romantic hints, M/M, Original Character has their own power, Original Male Character - Freeform, POV Original Character, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance, Velvet Room has vanished, maybe slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieasSunset/pseuds/AllieasSunset
Summary: After accepting Yaldabaoth's deal, Joker ends up creating a new timeline in which, his identity is stolen by another person whom has no recollection of their memories.The person who now lives inside of his body; does not have the ability to summon a persona, but instead has a flower growing inside their left eye?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist, Morgana & Persona 5 Protagonist, Okumura Haru/Persona 5 Protagonist, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 9





	1. Dreams and Delusions

Everything was cold, too cold. My eyes fluttered open and saw nothing but darkness, grim and cold. My mind couldn't recall the events that happened before, was I dead? Is this place that people called the afterlife? I looked around at the empty void, there was nothing at all. Actually, I feel nothing as if my emotions had disappeared and left me as an empty husk. 

_A lost soul wandering in the realm of darkness._

I shifted my head-is someone here!? The voice who have appeared out of nowhere brings a light of hope, and yet I can't feel anything.

_What shall you do to escape your inevitable fate?_

Suddenly, a blue shimmering butterfly flew down to me. It's aura glimmering in comfort and peace; it was alluring. A warmth in my chest grew strongly and with hesitation, my obsecured hand reach out to the butterfly. It's wings flickering with golden dust as it fluttered down at the tip of my finger.

_I will give you a chance to experience life itself again. However, there is a price that you must pay._

The darkness that surrounds us faintly disperse into a warm light. A shift in the air made my head throbbed in pain making my knees go weak, stumbling on the unexisting ground.

_Your form may not be what is supposed to be; but it shall give you freedom._

My vision grew hazy as the butterfly flew upon at the glistening light; calling it to cease the pain that overwhelms my whole body. 

I couldn't handle the pain and the light succumbs the whole darkness, closing my eyes and accepting my fate.

_The trickster may be gone, yet there is a new-born flower that shall bloom enternally._

_Strong and delicate, may your petals bring influence to your disciples._

A scent of strong musk filled my nose, cold pellets dripped down on to my back-is this rain?

"Are you alright!?"

A sudden voice called out loudly, hurried footsteps stomped down on the hard ground. A hand grabbed my shoulders and promptly shook me violently, "Hey, what happened to you!?"  
My vision was blurry and I groaned in pain, lifting up to my feet and pushed to struggle to keep my balance while a sudden pain rang in my head.

"Geez- can't you stand at your own feet?!" 

I focused my gaze at the man, he was gruff and wore a pink, collar suit. His expression filled with annoyance and distress. "Why on earth did you suddenly faint out of nowhere!?" he stated, grabbing my arm and put it around his shoulders. He brought me inside of a small building, a scent of coffee overwhelmed the whole room and I found myself losing my conscioussness again.

"H-hey, take it easy!" he sighed. "Look, just sit here okay? I-I'll go grab some medicine for you."He plomped me down on a couch and took off. 

My eyes widened at the interior, is this a cafe?

The cafe was vintage in a nostalgic way, tables and chairs all lined up perfectly and there was also a stall just a ahead of me. Coffee beans all placed in the shelves protected inside a jar, a television broadcasting a show. I didn't expecting a place like this exist in a modern time.  
I winced, the pain shriveled up inside my head ringing like bell tolls. This was unbearable, something wasn't right and why can't I remember anything at all? This isn't the time to panic, my anxiety would get worse if I keep being hard on myself.

"Wait, this isn't my hand."

The size of my palm was much bigger than I remembered and the length of my fingers wasn't this long.

My gut wrenched with dread, dashing towards the television and turned it off, it blacked out and figure on the reflection stared at me. Tall, lean with frizzy hair that have the appearance of a bedhead along with glasses that rested upon his nose. Reaching out to touch the screen and realizing that the boy mirrored my actions. 

I huffed, tilting my head in experimentation; he did the same thing.

"There is no way that this isn't real," my shoulders were broader and the weight that I used to have are all gone. I brushed my hair and noticed how curly it was...

"Kid, I got-what are doing there?" I turned my head and saw the old man, carrying a box of pills on his hands."Whatever, just sit down on the couch and I'll get you some water." 

After drinking the painkillers my head got lighter and I thanked him for his hospitality. He scoffed and introduced himself as Sojiro Sakura; my caretaker. Apparently, he found me outside of the store while he was shopping and saw me passed out. He tried contacting my parents but couldn't reach them; neglectful, aren't they? Sojiro expressed his concerns and was confused that I had arrived earlier than he expected, I was supposed to be here tomorrow.

My question is that my memories are gone; erased. I asked Sojiro more about myself and he stared at me with a quizzical expression, explaining that he took my parent's offer to be my guardian due to my probation.

Probation?

"Kid, did you hit your head that hard?" he sighed heavily, scratching his head and pulled out a cigarette,"Where do I start...you saw a woman being forced by a man and you pushed him on the ground." He lit the cigarette and puffed out a smoke,"That led you being accused as an assaulter and your parents ratted you out of their house for being a pain in the ass." 

My eyes widened, a woman whom I saved didn't defend my innocence? Actually-me, this body of the previous owner was kicked out by his parents for saving a woman of almost getting raped? The boy was claimed to be dangerous just because he was involved and was now found on the wet, pavement ground like a soaking rat!? 

I felt sick. This boy didn't deserved being treated like this. But, why did Sojiro took him in?

"Why did you accept it?" My gaze focused on his eyes, trying to search for any hidden motives that'll he do to me, to do with the boy.

Sojiro didn't met my gaze and looked over to side and puffed out another smoke, this time he hesitated for an answer. His expression lost and stranded,"They already paid anyway and I couldn't refuse such an offer."

We left it there, I didn't pry any further and already knew the answer. Sojiro confessed that my room was originally from the attic above the store but left it dirty and unkempt, expecting me to clean it all by myself. But since the incident that had happened earlier, he felt guilty and informed me that I'll be staying at his house from now on. Odd, he's quite generous for his age and then again, I can't let his offer passed without gratification.

It was a short walk, the body that I currently have took awhile to get used to due to height and structure. My arms and legs were longer and my back was aching for some reason, did the boy not have a proper posture? It was a hassle not be able to soothe the ache, I guess I have to hold it in.

"By the way, there's also someone living with us," My head turned towards to Sojiro and flinched at the sight of his grim expression."I'm just going to say this once, if you ever hurt them or do anything that scares them. I'm going to throw you away to the police without any hesitation, got it?"

Right. 

I nodded meekly, acting neutral of his declaration of murdering me. It'll be the best not to mess with him, not that I intend to.

We both arrived at a small house, Sojiro opened the gate and gestured me through the front door. I observed the interior and noticing how empty it looked, it doesn't seem like two people would lived in with all the absence of furniture. My eyes caught a picture frame, it was Sojiro and a woman with a child; are they married and is that his child?

"Hey, kid! Don't touch anything inside this house! What are you snooping, anyways?" Sojiro snapped. 

"Forgive me, it wasn't my intention."I bowed, bringing my arms close to my side; this isn't my house after all, I should remain respectful since he is the only one who would provide me free housing and it'll be less harder to find clues about my identity. Sojiro ordered to follow me up the stairs, discussing about the rules and other things that I barely payed any attention. 

"This will be your room from now on," Sojiro opened the door and found a simple bedroom: bed, closet, drawer and a window. Nothing out of the ordinary it was just a normal guest room. Sojiro promptly told me to wait inside the room saying he was going to fetch something for me.

He stopped next to the door and turned his head,"By the way, I've been calling you kid ever since we met. Unless, you prefer that?" he chuckled and put out his cigarette.

My eyes blinked, that was unexpected. "It's fine, I don't mind."

"I might have been too harsh on you, Kurusu. If not for you're politeness, your gonna find yourself inside on that cold attic." he scratched his head. His expression became softer and my chest fluttered with warmth; this feels nostalgic.

"Anyway, I'm going to lend you some extra clothes. Just take a rest for now."

After waiting at Sojiro's absence and handed me a few clothes for the next few days, I plomped down on the soft bed. This will be difficult to find my lost memories and I won't stray away, it's a bizzare situation to be in. I'm a whole different person and have to clean out his previous identity due to his probation, what kind of people put Kurusu like this? Did he accidentally stumbled upon the wrong person and thus, got apprehended?

This is going nowhere, for now I have no choice but to be patient. My vision slowly blackens and closed my eyes, I'll find answers eventually.

The sun beamed it's ray on to my face, it was still early and decided to get ready for the day. The guest room that Sojiro have given to me was still utterly empty, aside from the furnitures; it lacked life. 

This wasn't the right time anyways. I was still inside of someone's body and without any knowledge of my previous background.

"Hey, you awake?"

A sudden knocked on the door snapped me out of my thoughts,"Y-yes, I'm awake."

"Good, get yourself ready and eat some breakfast. We're going to your school today." the voice whom belong to Sojiro walked away and his footsteps fade away, school huh? Now that he mentioned it, Kurusu did wore a uniform yesterday didn't he? His uniform is quite fashionable, my guess that he was enrolled to a private school. 

I sighed and looked myself at the mirror with the clothes that Sojiro had lent to me, this person really is me; a teenage boy with hollow eyes with a troubled past. If I were to be honest, he looks intimidating. His grey eyes look tired and likely from the lack of sleep, why did he need fake glasses, anyway? However, if he wears it, I'll wear it; it's the least I can do to respect his boundaries.

My fingers brushed his curly locks, it's quaint to have short hair. It doesn't feel as heavy anymore.

Walking out the bedroom and following the scent of the morning breakfast in the dining room with plates, chopsticks, glass and food waiting on the top of the table. Sojiro was in the kitchen washing the dishes,"You sure took the time, huh? Eat up, you'll need it kid."

I sat down with a polite nod,"Thank you, Sojiro-san. I appreciate for taking your time of making breakfast for us."

Sojiro shook in surprised and coughed out loud, "Geez, don't say such sappy things! I do what I do everyday." he grumbled, accidentally dropped a plate on the sink and cussed out in frustration.

My mouth twitched, this guy is definetly something.

After sometime, we got out of the house and Sojiro urged me inside his car; vintage-style, not that I'm complaining. It was a long, silent ride and the radio occasionally reported about the recent news and talked about an accident that had happened yesterday. 

"Mental Shutdowns, again? People these days..." Sojiro mumbled on his seat. 

I stared at him curiously,"May I ask of what it is?"

"You don't know about it, kid? Everyone knows it then again, you've got caught up on a mess didn't you?" 

"Y-yes, I was." Sojiro was talking to Kurusu not me; I needed to stick with his story."The probation took a lot of my time and I haven't been keeping up with the recent news."

"Not your fault, I guess." Sojiro explained about the Mental Shutdowns and the recent accidents that have caused it, people had lost their minds in a psychotic-state making them lose control of their own free will. It was disturbing, a dread filled my chest like a burning fire. Who could have done to make them that way? Do they have remorse for causing deaths to people? Unfortunately, nobody knows who the perpetrator is and the police are currently on hunt to search for them. 

I hope they'll find them...

"That's- it's awful," my hands clasped tightly. Sojiro gazed at me with a peculiar expression and looked away when I stared back at him. 

"You're weird, Kurusu."

"Weird?" 

Sojiro kept his gaze on the road, a silent occured between us. Have I done something that offended him? He doesn't seem mad nor upset, his eyes however had the lost expression that I saw yesterday on the cafe.

"How should I say this..." he paused,"You're sensitive. Unusually sensitive for a guy like you, I thought you'd brushed it off like any other person."

"Me? I don't understand, Sojiro-san." 

Sojiro scoffed,"Just forget about it. It's not really important." 

The car had stopped and pulled over in front of a building that stood tall and proud, Shujin High. That's what it says on the nameplate, it was small than I had thought it'll be.

"Anyways, we have a meeting to go. Let me warn you for a sec," Sojiro deepened his tone."The teachers might treat you differently because of your probation. If you've try to break their violations, they won't hesitate to expell your ass, got it?

"Yes, I understand." 

"Good." He tipped his hat further down his face, "Now get going, so that we can go home quickly."

When Sojiro head inside the school building, my head gazed up towards the building, an ominous aura radiated around it. The exterior was a bit bland, and yet somehow has an image of a towering castle, gazing down at me in disgust.

"Gah!" My head pangs in pain, a bell toll constantly rings like an alarm making my knees go weak and my vision blurs. I blinked and saw faint pink, magenta hues surrounding me. 

"Hey, kid! You coming or what?" Sojiro approached me, noticing my discomfort and nauseated face. "Are you feeling sick, again?"

I gripped my temple and my blurry vision fades away, "N-no, I'm all right. I have a mild headache, that's all."

Sojiro lifted his eyebrows,"Is it migraines? Your parent's didn't mentioned that." He questioned and scratched his head. 

"Things have gotten busy, it isn't their fault. I'm sorry for being careless, Sojiro-san."

"Fine." He walked away and ordered me to come with him, my minds keeps rolling back at the incident earlier. It was strange, the moment I stepped foot on this school a headache appears out of nowhere. It could've been a migraine, like Sojiro mentioned. But, it could be possible that Kurusu may have suffered it throughout his life, it still doesn't explained the strange vibrant hues surrounding all over the place, is it something else?

"What the hell's wrong with your parents, kid?"

"Hm?"

Sojiro coughed and waved his hand dismissively,"It's nothing. I was just mumbling to myself."

There were two people who greeted us inside the principal's office; a woman with tired eyes with unusual casual clothes that stood out and a man-wait, this guy is the principal of this school?  
He wore a bright vivid, revolting suit with a simple red ribbon attached to his collar. His neck and body were unbelievably huge for a normal person, it would've been easy to say that he was obese but that would be too cruel for me to say.

I fight the urge not to stare at his shiny, bald head. 

"Akira Kurusu, correct?" Principal Kobayakawa stated as he hunched over the table."You are lucky that we accepted you as a student of Shujin High. We do not tolerate any kind of disrespectful behavior in this prestigeous school, Kurusu."

"Let me introduce you to your homeroom teacher," Kobayakawa pointed his stare at the middle-age woman beside him. She sighed tiredly and shifted her gaze at me, and slide out a card and a small guidebook.

"I'm Kawakami Sadayo, this will be your student ID card and school guideline." She looked away instantly and I swore she scrunched up her nose,"If you have any questions, please visit me at the school's faculty room."

Both of them looked at Sojiro with stern expressions.

My hand reached out to grab the student ID card and slide it inside my pocket, massaging my neck and glanced at Sojiro to help; he ignored me. The four of us stood idly, Kawakami explained the basic rules and lessons along with this year's events and exams.  
Principal Kobayakwa layed against his chair,"Due to your probation, you won't be able to enter any clubs. You only need to focus on your studies and be a diligent student. If you misbehave once, you're expelled. Understood?"

My eye twitched, "Yes, I understand. I will do my best to behave." This was unbearable, will they always keep plastering their scowls on their faces whenever I'm near them? I know Kurusu is on probation, but there is no need to treat him like a rat.

This doesn't seem fair, at all.

Sojiro finally in the moment of silent tension broke the ice,"Is this all? I've got a store to open." 

"Oh well, you're right Sakura-san. That is all for today, we'll be meeting you this Monday and don't be late." The principal had an edge to his voice and Sojiro walked out of the room without another word. As soon I followed him, Kawakami called out to me, "Kurusu-kun?"

"Yes, Kawakami-sensei?" Our gazes met each other and my chest fills a certain hollow, bitter sensation. Her eyes calculated in a manner like judgement and my body stiffened at her stare.

She huffed and closed her eyes,"Don't do anything rash. I'm not going to be there to help you."

Kawakami looked as if she warned something other than the statement she had said, was it a threat? The principal shot her a look, she shrugged and crossed her arms. She didn't say anything further and knowing that I wasn't welcome anymore, my hands adjusted the glasses that fell on my nose, pleased to know that the whole meeting was over.

"Yes, I understand." My spine chilled at the moment when Kawakami's eyes glinted something that I couldn't describe.

"You may go now."

Sojiro and I sat awkwardly on our seats, the radio played a funky jazz making the size of the car a bit more cramped. My fingers fiddling and trying my best to keep comfortable, after the meeting had ended Sojiro had a huge scowl on his gruff face. He didn't say anything about it making me more anxious if our first impression disappointed him. I glanced at him, his mood didn't seem to get any better after riding the car for an hour.

"Hey, kid." 

"Yes?" My gaze glanced at him once again, that lost expression again. He sighed heavily, his brows furrowed. "Are you-is the school okay? For you, I mean."

My eyes blinked a few times, that was out of nowhere. Now that he mentioned it, the principal introduced the school as the most prestigeous of all, right? It didn't fit the ideal image that I've imagined it would be, it was more like a prison. 

"It's fine."

"Fine, huh? You don't have to lie, y'know. Both of them treated you like shit." Sojiro complied.

My mouth twitched, he was right. From their perspectives, they could've been expecting a rowdy, violent student who'll break the rules and not to mention the criminal record that I've obtained. It would be nice if they took it off their minds, but I guess they can't help but to put their guards up. 

I scratched my face, feeling tired all of a sudden. "If I may be honest, I expected them to act that way."

"I see, what did your parents think? About your probation..?" 

Did he really just asked that?

Kurusu didn't seem to be the kind of guy who's close to his relatives nor his friends judging from his tired expression earlier today. My mind couldn't recall any previous events that had happened before yesterday and there was no way to dodge Sojiro's question. It's fairly obvious of what kind of relationship Kurusu has with his parents. In fact, it doesn't really matter in the end since Sojiro can't contact them from the phone, anyway.

A sigh came out of my lips, "It..wasn't nice. There was a lot of yelling," I gripped my sleeves tightly. "I was always in my room hiding from them. I didn't come out for a month."

Sojiro stiffened at my statement and didn't press any further. For some reason, it doesn't feel like a lie, it sounded like a fact."I-uh, sorry kid. I shouldn't have bothered to ask."

I spaced out and fixated my attention on the window admiring the view, loosening the grip off my fingers and wondering why my chest suddenly aches. "It's fine, Sojiro-san. You were only curious, that's all."

"Yeah...I'll keep that in mind."

It was still mid-afternoon and we arrived in LeBlanc; the cafe where Sojiro took me in. He brought me a package that Kurusu's parents sent to him, it was filled with clothes, uniform, bag and a train passage card along with other neccessities. I spend the whole day organizing Kurusu's stuff in Sojiro's house and when evening rolls, the guestroom was finally packed. 

"I should grab a drink." I went down the hallway across the room, arms sore for carrying that heavy box all the way from Sakura's residence. 

**Thud**

My head whirled at the direction of the noise came from the end of the hall, a door with a sticker paste with a warning sign. Was this the person who Sojiro warned me about? My feet tread towards it and faced the door with a sense of dread crawling up in my throat, hesitately reaching out my hand to knock.

_Knock knock_

Nothing. 

Are they asleep? I pressed my ears on the door, silently observing the movements within the room. There wasn't any noise or ruckus, was it all my imagination then? Deciding that it'll be the best not to disturb them I continued my way down on to the kitchen. 

"Ah-!"

A sudden thump hit my chest, immediately looking down and saw a long, red-headed person. They shivered violently as if they made a terrible mistake, the bag of chips that they held in their hands fell down all over the floor. They froze on their spot and sputtered out words that I couldn't hear, my chest started to burned trembingly, not knowing what to do; my hand promptly patted their head in an attempt to comfort them.

They shrieked loudly and jumped away.

"I'm sorry-I'm sorry!" I watched in horror as they dashed through the stairs and heard a door slammed shut. 

Sojiro is going to kill me, isn't he?


	2. Spring cries in Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A petal fell down, a lonely flower crying at it's pain. It cried and cried, howling a cry yet no one came. 
> 
> No one listened.
> 
> A petal fell down, an angry flower glanced at it's broken petal. It yelled and yelled, screamed for help yet no one came.
> 
> No one listened.
> 
> A petal fell down, a wilted flower weep at it's existence. It wondered and wondered, asking for an answer yet no one came.
> 
> No one listened.
> 
> No one will ever listen, the flower decided seek for an answer. Search and searched, and found the meaning.
> 
> Everyone came, the flower ignored them and awaken to a new flower. 
> 
> It felt wonderful.

_Today is the day where you'll find yourself, is it not?_

_I will grant you a gift to save you from your inevitable fate,_

_You shall finally see your true self; our dear flower bud._

_We will meet again..._

The sound of the alarm clock rang, a dream? The voice sounded so familiar; have I heard it somewhere before?

A groan fell out my lips, pulling the blanket over my body to fill in for more of the warmth.

After a long lecture from Sojiro last night, I was glad that he didn't kick me out yet. He explained briefly why they acted that way and only told me-forcefully ask me not to bother them again. 

It was just a coincidence, I should be more careful from now on. 

My eyes peered at the figure on the mirror who stared at me with the same expression; tense.  
It was finally monday where I'll be attending Kurusu's school for a year, brushing his dark locks with a comb trying to come up with a new style of hair, but gave up realizing how messy it was. The uniform fit perfectly, it wasn't too fit nor too big and it did look good on me. My long fingers grazed the fake glasses, questioning if it would complement the attire; it did. It looks strangely natural on Kurusu's frame. 

I made a mental note to buy hair products, if he comes back won't he be happy that I enchanced his appearance? Or perhaps skin care products to make his skin glow brightly? 

The phone vibrated loudly on the dresser, right. It was time to head out and visit LeBlanc to eat breakfast. 

Sojiro grumpingly greeted me at the door, his gaze fixated at the television broadcasting another accident that had happened yesterday; I turned my eyes away from it. 

A plate of curry along with a cup coffee sat on top of the table waiting to be devoured; what a strange combination. "Did you make this, Sojiro-san?" I sat on the stool infront beside a stack of books neatly organized on the table. "Coffee and curry?"

Sojiro pulled out his cigarrette and lit it, "Eat it and scram, kid." 

My mouth twitched at his blunt remark, he was still mad at what happened before?

The curry was visually appetizing, my stomach grumbled at the sight. My hand grabbed a spoon, scooping a portion of curry and ate it. The taste was too strong to resist that I ended up devouring the whole plate. 

"Geez-slow down, kid! Are you trying to choke yourself!?"

I swallowed the last portion of curry and simply gave him a smile,"This is the best curry I've tasted!" Sojiro sighed heavily and put his palm on his forehead. The coffee was still sitting in front of me; it was a classic black flavor. My eyes scanned the sugar and cream placed behind the shelves where all the coffee beans are displayed. 

Sojiro noticed my curious gaze and sighed once again,"What do you want now?"

"May I have some sugar and cream, please?"

"Whatever, you'd better drink fast or else you'll be late for school." Sojiro threw me a packet of sugar and cream and caught it swiftly with my hands, pouring all of it in the coffee and drank it with one gulp.

"Well, thank you for the meal, Sojiro-san! I will be off now." Sojiro puffed out a smoke and waved his hand.

This was my first time going out alone in this city, the clouds formed together and covered the sun. It was a relief that Kurusu's phone didn't have any password it would be a hassle to search for the right one. I pulled out the phone and searched the address of Shujin High, it's located right next to Shibuya which is; Aoyoma-itchome. 

Just follow the map, it couldn't be that hard right?

My body cramped against the small space inside the train, people focusing their attention on their phones ignoring the uncomfortable limited personal space. A man standing beside grumbled in annoyance, squeezing me further on the wall. My eyes closed in frustation, instead shifted my gaze on to the window, admiring the view of the skycrapers standing tall above the cloudy sky. 

"Shibuya, now arriving at Shibuya Station."

My feet tread along with the crowd swimming like fish in the sea and found myself standing in front of a dog statue, pulling out my phone to search for the address once again.

"Building? It goes to the route of Aoyama-itchome beside...?" This is not working at all, the city was too huge to locate, Sojiro is going to kill me if he finds out that I went to school late on the first day.

A drop of cold pellet drip down on my glasses, looking up and saw that it was raining. This day is starting to get better isn't it? My eyes caught a nearby convenience store and dashed through there, there wasn't an umbrella packed inside the package nor an extra one in Sojiro's house. I had no choice but to buy one.  
The line from the store was long but everything worked out since last umbrella was in my hands. Once again, searching for the train route in the cold rain. My phone vibrated at the location and sighed in relief, knowing that my patience had paid off. 

I stopped at my tracks and spotted a brunette boy standing outside of a building. 

His faint, ruby eyes glared in frustration when he wiped his suit with his handkerchief, his briefcase dripping with water beside him. He looked up and saw me staring, tilting his head questioningly. Knowing that I was caught red-handed and couldn't get away without embarrassing myself; I approached him, hesitately walking in each step the closer our distance met.

He was now in front of my view, his fingers twitched beside his hips as he let out a smile and greeted. 

"How can I help you?" he blinked as the droplets of water fell down on his face with his damp, chocolate bangs.

His voice was much higher than I'd imagined, "You look troubled." 

He pulled out his soaked arm and handkerchief. "You mean this? Please, I'm all right on my own."  
His whole attire was drenched to the bone, surely he felt uncomfortable under that suit right?

"You may have my umbrella, if you'd like." My body stiffened, realizing my mouth slipped out on it's own. 

"A-are you sure? You just bought it, didn't you?"

"How did you know?" I raised my eyebrows, he pushed the strands of hair behind his ear and smiled brightly, "I'm a detective, you see. I worked on cases such as; homicide, murder and various other things. It's only natural that I have a keen eye for details." He extended his hand and pointed.

"Your umbrella still has it's price tag hanging on the bottom of the handle."

My gaze followed his index finger, he was right. There is a price tag dangling on the handle, a light fluttering rose up inside my chest. The brunette chuckled when he saw my awestruck face, "It looks like I hit the nail on the head, don't tell me you haven't noticed that all the way here?"

I scratched the side of my face and averted, "Yes, you're right. I was careless, again." He was quite young for his age, is he a student? It's possible and he didn't seem to have an uptight attitude than most adults I've encountered.

"You're pretty young for a detective, I'm impressed. You must be very smart to have achieved it." The brunette's smile spread wider after hearing the compliment, adjusting his stripped tie with a look of embarrassment.

"A lot of people mentioned that. However, I appreciate that you're willing to offer me your umbrella, but you'll need more than I do." 

I shook my head, shoving my umbrella in his gloved hands. "No, take it. I'll be going now." His astonished expression made my mouth twitched. He calls out to me and yet never persuades, the rain poured down more heavily from the sky, proving my intuition was right all along. The brunette needs it more than I do. 

I'll buy another one next time.

Finally arriving at Aoyoma-Itchome my feet stomps on the marble, wet floor on the crowded station filled with people who wore the same uniform. Whispers crawling behind, the students kept close with each other and noticed that they kept a certain distance away from me. 

A sudden chill burned on my neck, making me feel nauseous. My hands rub at the spot trying to soothe the uncomfortable sensation.

Thinking it was just my imagination, I shrugged it off. Taking shelter alone outside of a building, it was ironic how the brunette and I have swapped places. Is he using the umbrella? Hopefully he didn't used his briefcase to cover himself from the rain.

**Buzz**

The phone vibrated against my pocket, did Sojiro messaged me? I pulled it out from my blazer, there was a peculiar app covering the whole screen with it's eye logo. Was it there before? This app stood out from the rest, and there was no way this could've slipped from my gaze.

My ears picked up a sound of ruffling beside me, turning my head in curiosity and saw most beautiful person I've ever seen. Her strawberry-blonde hair with soft curls along with her eyes resembling the summer sky, she wore the same uniform but enchanced it with her own style of clothes; she looked perfect. 

My mouth gaped at the beauty whom graced her presence like an angel, appearing down from the heavens to walk on this plane of existence.

She caught my stare and smiled.

My eyes blinked rapidly, barely composing myself and gave her an awkward wave. All of my hopes of preserving Kurusu's image failed miserably from the moment she stepped in, this was not a good way to give a first impression. 

"Hey, Takamaki! Need a ride?" 

A car stopped at the sidewalk, rolling down the windshield revealing a man in his late twenties. He smiled cockingly and stared at the blonde girl in expectation, she didn't seem too comfortable nor happy when he greeted her; is that what her name is, Takamaki?

Takamaki looked down, gripping her bag tightly that her knuckles turned white. My eyes peered at the man in the car, something wasn't right-who was he? Takamaki reluctantly head inside the car, keeping her head low as if she was ashamed at her own actions. 

The man turns his head at me, his lips turned into a frown. "What about you?"

A sudden hollow of dread rose up in my chest, my throat began to dry at the sight of the man radiating a malicious aura. I looked away from his peering orbs, feeling sick all of a sudden,"No, thank you. I will go on my own."

He sneered and closed the windshield, my fists clenched when Takamaki's eyes showed fear and my mind could only imagined what could've it meant. They drove off leaving me all alone but my thoughts, that man-he's not a teacher at Shujin High, right? 

"Kamoshida! You damn bastard!"

A boy with bleached hair appeared in a flash, another student? He noticed my presence and approaches with a look of accusation, hunching his shoulders with intimidation. "What? You're gonna snitch on me?"

"Pardon?"

He scowled and yank my blazer with his hands,"I said-are you gonna snitch and tell Kamoshida all about me? Huh!?"

The phone vibrated against my pocket abruptly stole my attention as a sudden force pushed my body against the wall, the glasses as a result; fell off on the ground. The guy twisted his fists on the sleeves of my neck, and I cried out. "P-Please! C-calm down for a moment!"

His expression never faltered nevertheless, he pushed me farther back denying my pleading words. "Hah!? Did he pay you to shut your mouth and told you to spread bullshit!?"

"Never! I've never met that man before!"

His eyes flashed in realization,"Wait, you're not with him? That pervert who drove off with Takamaki?" 

My hands grabbed his in an attempt to loosen the strong grip, he yelped at the touch and finally let go. His cheeks tinted red and took a few steps back, face shrouded in bewilderment. This guy has some serious issues, does he always do this with the people he meets? At least he finally listened, it didn't help of all the ruckus he had caused; bypassers who witnessed, scampered off their feets as a nearby student flashed us with their phones.  
I turned my back, fixing my wrinkled uniform and stood tall, glancing back and gave the student a look; watching as he ran off to the distance, stumbling on to his feet screaming in terror.

I clicked my tounge, shifting my head to the rowdy boy who stiffened at my gaze. He rubbed his nose and looked from the side, "Kamoshida, he's a teacher at our school y'know? The bastard who has a massive ego?"

My brows furrowed and shook my head.

"Volleyball coach? The gym teacher? The guy who thinks the school as his own castle?" He specified, staring intently at my figure widening his eyes. "Hold on, are you that new transfer student?"

"I believe so..." He crossed his arms. When he met my eyes, he immediately whirled his head away and kicked a pebble with his shoes. It's surprising how much strength he has due to the pain still throbbing on my shoulders, not much to say about his sudden attitude.  
I picked my glasses and winced, the left side of the lense broke into several pieces. This was bad, fake glasses are cheap, right? There was no way that Kurusu bought this at a high price considering the quality.

"Shit-sorry for pushing you, by the way. I-I mean, your glasses..."

"It's fine, this is a fake. There is no need to worry about it," There is nothing that can be done, hopefully it wouldn't be too much of a hassle to find a new pair. Inserting it on the same pocket as my phone, noticing a list of notifications filling up on the home screen. A peculiar eye once again appeared, flashing a message saying; navigate the location?

"Fake? Why would you-!"

An ear-splitting screech teared through my eardrums, and a vicious headache splitting into my skull. I dropped to my knees, unable to cope with the pain suddenly appearing out of nowhere.  
A moment later, the pain had subsided and the air shifted. A familiar feeling rose up in my chest as pink hues surrounds us.

The rowdy hair-bleached boy rubbed his head, getting up to his knees and limped slightly, "What just happened? You felt that too, right?" My chest burned, hollow and hot to touch; clenching it tightly with my hands, trying to steady my breath.

"You alright? I didn't hurt you that bad earlier, right? I mean-I pushed you pretty bad ther-" 

"I'm alright, it's often that I feel ill." I forced myself to ignore the uncomfortable sensation that continued to fester within, placing my hands on the wall to support my legs. 

"Oh-okay, I mean-" He stopped and took a deep breath, "Actually, let's just go. We're going to be late, anyway. I know a shortcut that we can take, follow me."

We strolled through a narrow alley, the raindrops dripped above us continuously hitting my hair in the process. The boy didn't seem to mind as he tread on the rocky path filled with trash, along with abandoned furniture just laying on the side with a graffiti sprayed on it.  
I bumped-halting as my companion blocked the way and stood in awe, lifting my head up to see an enormous castle glaring down at us, did we took the wrong way? 

"Um, have we gone astray?"

"I-don't know, man! I know that this is the school- I come here everyday!"

"Perhaps it'll be better if we ask someone, how does that sound?" He hesitated nonetheless, he agreed.

"It's not like we have a choice, who knows-maybe there's an event or something...I think?" We entered through a huge gate towering above us, a river flowing down under the bridge. It's unlikely that the school renovated this in a short amount of time. Everything is too well-made and calling this an _event_ is too good to be true actually-where are all the students?

"Woah! Look at this!" 

The entrance hall was massive, shoe lockers along with shelves filled with medals are gone and are now replaced with huge statues of medieval knights. However, there are still no signs of students occupying the grounds.

"Hey uh-dude, you think that this place is the school?"

"I'm afraid that it isn't, we're the only ones in here." A huge painting hanged ahead of us caught my attention, it was a picture of a man, naked and wore a pink cape paste with hearts. Have I seen him before?

"C'mon! Can't we do something other than-huh?" Two people wearing armor approached us with a lance on their hands, their faces covered in a armored-steel helmet. 

"Hey! Those are some sick outfits, man! Did'ya make them?" the two knights stood quietly, as my companion-worringly touched their armor with little to no hesitation, "Holy shit! These things are real!?"

They stood still, hunching over into a position, a faint sounds of an alarm echoed outside. My blood goes cold, taking a step back realizing what they're going to do and dashed towards my companion, grabbing his arm instantly.

"Hey, are you listening to me!? I'm talking to you-," 

They swung their lances at him, dodging at the right time as the lance made contact on the floor, the ground shake in recoil. 

I turned around and saw him still frozen on the spot, "Snapped out of it and run!" 

As we try to make through the exit, we've gotten surrounded by knights leaving us with no chance of escape. They step closer, each of them raising their weapons at us with an intention of murder.

"Get out of our way damn it!" My eyes widened when my companion pushed a tall knight with his arms, stepping back and lifted his left leg to kick the guard's groin. 

He grinned wickedly, and glanced at me with a look of fear when my vision met the ground. The faint protests of begging to be let go whispers through my ears, feeling my body get dragged against the floor. 

A warm liquid trickled down on to my forehead and closed my eyes, embracing the darkness that have overtaken me.


	3. A Seed Slumbers Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flower has finally bloomed, it's powers flourished on it's awakening for finding the sunlight as it was covered by a dark mist. 
> 
> There are still questions left unanswered deep within the abyss of the red, beating heartbeat.

"Hey,"

I stirred, wondering where the voice came from, a throbbing sensation pulses above my forehead. A sudden grip of a hand shakes my body awake, calling for plea.

" ** _Hey!_** C'mon dude, wake up!"

It was the rowdy boy from earlier, his brows relaxed and sighed heavily in relief; he slumped, legs wide open, scratching his head in frustration.

"Thank god, I thought you were dead! We got knocked out by those bastards and we've been stuck here who knows how long!"

"Where are we?" We sat on a bed, stiff and uncomfortable with the mattress barely supporting us. The room was musky and wet, the floor draped in stains and the walls are chained by a cuff with an abandoned whip laying on the floor; it looks like it's been heavily used.  
My breath hitched when my eyes caught the sight of large metals bars chained down on the ground- is this a dungeon!?

"I've tried searching for a way out and there ain't nothin'! A-are we really going to die here?"

I gripped my hands, standing up and went towards the cell surveying the surroundings. It was shut tightly and barely moved an inch when I shook it, the walls were sturdy as well as the small window above the bed. My eyes wandered towards my companion and let out a shaky smile. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out. I won't let the both of us die here."

He squinted his eyes with uncertainty nonetheless he weakly nodded, "Thanks man, I don't know what I'll do if you're not here." He rubbed his nose, chuckling softly and felt a slight bitter of hope glowing through me. 

**_"KING KAMOSHIDA HAS COME AND GRACED YOU WITH HIS PRESENCE! KNEEL TO YOUR FEET AND BOW TO OUR GRACIOUS KING!"_ **

I whipped my head towards the front cell and choked on my breath when two shadows loomed at our figures, a couple of knights appeared in the cell with their spears slammed on the ground with a loud clank. 

"What in the-what the hell are they talking about!?" 

**_"The King has made his decision! You should be grateful that he has gifted you the penalty of death!"_ **

"I-is t-this a joke? There is no way that these guards are going to kill us, right!?"

" _Right!?_ " My companion gazed at me in desperation, begging for me to say something.  
Unfortunately, my lips were tight shut and I couldn't think of a single word to comfort him in this hazy dream of ours. The knights had lost their patience and grabbed our arms shoving us to the cold, hard wall as loud footsteps echoed throughout the dungeon. Another shadow announce their strong presence within the crowded room, cutting the loud noises with their hands in an instant.

"Is this the intruders who snucked into my palace?"

**_"Yes, your Majesty. We have held them in their positions as they were resisting your divine command."_ **

"I-is that Kamoshida..?"

A sudden anger flowed through me as I looked towards my left and saw the boy seething in rage. He glared darkly at the King and growled under his breath, struggling at the tight gripped of the knight. "Kamoshida! You bastard!" He escaped at the knight's grasp, dashing towards the King in an attempt to hurt him. 

"Gah!" I gasped when he got kicked down on the ground with a spear, the King stared at him with an amusement expression and smirked widely. "Well, well, well...if it isn't the pathetic monkey himself, Sakamoto Ryuji. You're always causing a ruckus in my beautiful palace with your disgusting, filthy hands of yours."

"Go to hell! You're the one who's causing all of the trouble!"

"How dare you...!" Kamoshida clicked his tounge as he raised his left leg and gave Sakamoto a strong kick on the stomach as he yelped out in pain, crunching over to the side. I began to panic, begging for them to stop their cruel actions towards Sakamoto. The knights still has their tight grip around my torso, no matter how much strength I used; it was useless. My fingers were numb, cold sweat drip down to my neck as I watched helplessly as the King continued his torturous ways towards Sakamoto.

"Sakamoto, you were always getting in my way ever since I've first saw you. It was only natural for me to throw you away at the pedestal with my accomplishments!" The King mocked as he gave Sakamoto one last blow on his right leg while he yelped out in pain with his eyes glossed in tears, the King put his fuzzy slippers on top as he force it down on the ground. "Everyone knows that you're nothing but a trash to society, who would listen to a pathetic monkey like you!?"

"It seems you'll never learn how to behave, don't you?"

He raised his arm and ordered his knights towards Sakamoto,"You know what to do. Seize him!"  
Several guards carried Sakamoto positioning him in the middle of the room, yanked his hair and the King gave him one last mocking smile as a knight raised his lance above Sakamoto's neck.

_"STOP IT!"_

My body froze, biting my lip realizing what I've done. The King glared darkly, turning his head to my direction slowly approaching me with a menacing expression. He stopped and grabbed my chin roughly while smirking widely, "You've got guts to say something like that in front of me. Are you Sakamoto's buddy then?"

I gulped, not daring to look away from his harsh-golden iris. "You call yourself a King with those ridiculous clothes that you're wearing?"

A pain suddenly engulfed to my cheeks as my body was shoved down to the ground, a hand pulled my hair harshly and my gaze once again; met with those golden irises. "That mouth of yours clearly learned from that monkey, huh? You think that you're better than me? I'm the King!"

Before I could say anything, Sakamoto called out, "He's a nobody and he ain't a friend!" 

My chest throbbed painfully at his statement, did he really think of me that way? 

A nobody?

The King laughed loudly and let go of my head, "How amusing. Did you hear? You're nothing but a scapegoat to him!" My body was held up against the wall, everything was blurry and I could only recognize the mocking smirk plastered onto the King's face as he announced my execution. Is this how this ends? How did I even messed up Kurusu's situation by getting killed to man who calls himself "King?" 

Was this my punishment for living as a nobody?

"It seems that this trash begs to have his head cut off! A piece of rubbish who dwells inside my castle deserves to be thrown out!" The King laughed maniacally.

"People like you should worship a god like me!"

Am I nothing but a sacrifice to be feed upon by this man's sick desire?

"Kill him!"

Maybe I was from the beginning, nothing matters if my life is stolen by this man's hands. It is my fate to be vanished from this world...

_Are you easily succumb by this man's words?_

A pain emerged from my head, a gasp left upon my lips when the ringing rangs loudly. The faint howls of fear whispered into my ears, feeling light as my arms freed by the tight grip of the knights. As my legs began to lose it's balance, a prickly sensation stab my skin turning my gaze down and I gasped at the horrific sight.  
Small, sharp vines emerged from ground and wrapped their vines around my legs. Constricting my movements with their thorns biting deeply into my skin, reaching to my arms and neck in desperation.  


_Do you perphaps have the desire to show who you really are?_

The vines began to consume every part of my body, trying to fight back and scream with the top of my lungs but to no avail as their grip began to tighten my skin. Their thorns rested upon my skin with ease as the pain from my head became almost unbearable. 

_It is time to let out your voice and show them the beauty of our power._

As the thorns continued to pierce into my skin, I choked out a scream when my left eye suddenly burst out; something, _something_ was growing out in my eye! 

It hurts!

_It hurts!_

"Wh-what a-a-are you waiting for!? Execute him!" Hearing the orders from the King, the sounds of rattled weapons came closer, knowing that the voice who gave me the courage to let out my inner words. I clasped my hands and embraced the pain, hugging my arms and took one last breath as a vine finally covered my other eye. 

**_"You will pay for bringing harm to our divine King! Therefore I must kill you-"_**

A burst of wind waltz throughout the room, and let out sigh of relief when the pain had finally vanished. Opening my eyes as a slight flutter tickled my cheeks, my left vision was gone. A huge pulse pumped inside my eye socket, reaching it out with my hand and felt an odd sensation. 

A flower..?  


_Sing, Flower Bud..._

My feet felt lighter against the floor, feeling a sudden urge to just _let go..._

**_Sing!_ **

_"Lonely Flower, a petal fell down..."_

I pulled out the weapon that have appeared in my hands, several kunais rested between my fingers as I threw it at the knights without hesitation, hearing a faint melody humming in my ears. 

_"Crying alone, howling a cry in death's ear..."_

The screams of agony was cut short when the kunai rests on top of their throats, whispering out the words of the song. I met the King's gaze for a second and gritted my teeth in disgust.

_"Deaf follows, the lonely flower mourns for it's fallen petal.."_

I jumped above a knight's shoulders, grabbed it's head and twisted my legs pulling him to the ground slitting his throat with my kunai. The King was now hiding behind two of his henchmen, pointing his finger at me with his face shrouded in fear. I glared, bringing my feet towards him and gripped my weapon tightly as the anticipation grew more stronger.

_"Lonely Flower, an anger swells inside glancing at it's broken petal..."_

The two henchmen shooked in fear and yet despite the hesitation, they charged at me with full speed twisting my kunai barely dodging the attack that had intended to stab my chest with their lances as I continued to let my mouth flow out the lyrics. 

_"A wail echoes through the wind, not one pure comes for an aid.."_

As those words escape from my lips, the two henchmen stood frozen from their spots. Giving me the chance to strike at their open chest, a cold sweat drip down to my temple and grinned to my victory.

_"Wilted flower, weeping for an answer for it's loneliness.."_

I let out a huff, watching the bodies disperse into dust as the King stood on the corner with his shaking legs and I stepped closer to him mocking him with a smile. Worship him like a god? Is his pride really that huge that he thinks of himself as superior than anyone?

_"The price of it's life made a full bloom when it awakens to the morning sun..."_

I pointed my kunai at him, enjoying the expression on his face as sweat clung on his hair and the crown fell down beneath his feet. "P-P-Please! S-s-spare me! I'll let you go! I'll let both of you go! P-Please just d-don't kill me!" He knelt down and bowed his head, shivering and continues to beg for his life.  
I stayed silent, glancing behind and saw Sakamoto looking at me in awe. His hands gripped his right leg; he was injured badly. Putting down my weapon right by my side, I stomped the King's head hard to the ground and he squeaked in surprised. 

"The key?"

"Wh-what?"

"Where is the key to the cell door?" I put more pressure to my legs, hearing the yelps of the man quickly muffled on the concrete floor, "Give it to us and I'll spare you."

"A-all right! H-here!"

He threw the key near towards Sakamoto, he picked it up and stood up wobbly and gave me a nod. I snapped back at the man beneath my feet and kick him hard to the wall. We both closed the cell door as I watched my companion threw the key on the river, my gaze went back towards the cell and met those golden eyes again. 

This time, it was clouded in fear.

"Hey man, what was that!?" Sakamoto was still in shock, despite of what happened he was still in shape to carry himself without my help. But the limp is what worries me the most, "And what's up with your eye!?"  
I reached out to my left side of the eye, and there was still a flower stucked inside. It was an odd feeling, it was pulsing inside my socket like a heartbeat. And the song that I just sang; why or _how_ did I know it?

"And y-your clothes!" I looked at him confused, following his gaze and shook in surprised. I was wearing a kimono, with a dark contrast and patterns filled with flowers. What stands out the most was the belt hanging from my waist, it was a golden satchet that looks great with color of the outfit. I hissed in pain when something pricked my arms, pulling the long sleeves out; there were kunais rested around my arms. It was handled with a brace that can easily be removed by pushing it out from my palms.

Sakamoto suddenly grabbed my arm and stared in amazement, "Holy shit! Where did you get this?! Hey, can I borrow this later?"

I let out an uneven smile, "We should escape this dungeon first." 

"O-oh, I-uh sure!" 

"Sakamoto-san?"

"Yeah?" I glanced down at his hands that is still holding my arm, coughing on my fist to get his attention drawn towards it. He stared at me for a second and immediately lets go with flushed cheeks as he laughs telling me that I should lead the way.

My eyebrows raised at his peculiar behavior nonetheless we needed to get out of here, quickly. 

I glanced back occasionally when Sakamoto kept limping heavily on his leg, feeling guilty for not speaking up sooner. My hands touched his shoulders, "Do you need a hand?" 

He shooked his head, telling me not to worry since he can handle it himself. We tread along still worrying about his injuries, keeping an eye out for more enemies. We both stumbled on another floor, we're still in the dungeon and Sakamoto groaned in frustration as we hit a closed bridge with no clue on how to activate it.  
"Damn it! We're so close on getting out of here and were stucked!?" He kick the hard wood with his other leg and barely moved an inch, in which frustrated him further. I ignored his ranting and inspected the surroundings for a key that can draw the bridge down, there was nothing hidden throughout the place nor there was any switch. Even though the water wasn't quite deep, Sakamoto has an injury and I didn't have the strength nor the skill to swim across the river. 

"Got any plans? I'm stumped..."

"I'm afraid I don't, maybe the guards has the keys?"

"Keys? Oh-shit!" Sakamoto put his hands over his head and groaned again, "I threw away the keys earlier remember!?"

I winced at his statement, "We shouldn't have done that...and now we're trapped again." Sakamoto whimpered and crouched down in shame, my ears picked up a familiar rattle of metal from downstairs and realize there were guards coming in! 

" _Hey!_ Over here, flower boy!"

Sakamoto stood up abruptly and went behind my back, startled at the sudden voice calling out to us. My gaze went towards a cell at the end of the row, we both looked at each other in curiosity whether if we should approach them or not.

"You gotta let me out! I know where the exit is!"

That caught our attention and Sakamoto immediately dashed down to halls of cells, and I barely kept up as he suddenly jumps back and screamed in horror pointing his finger to the unknown person, "M-m-monster! There's a m-monster cat in the cell!"

Monster cat?

"Hey! I'm **_not_** a cat! Who do you think are, blondie!?" There is certainly some kind of cat with an abnormal huge head, almost like a balloon biting back insults at Sakamoto. It's height barely reaching our knees along with it's paws showing it's sharp nails, in a _very_ menacing way. 

__

No wonder the voice was so high-pitch. "If you keep insulting me you won't be able to get out of here!"

__

"You're a monster cat who can talk!"

__

"Fine then! Go ahead and get captured by those guards! I won't even care!" I watched in disappointment as Sakamoto failed to get the cat's approval, it turned it's back and faced a wall with it's arms crossed over it's chest and scoffed. 

__

"Could you be at least more agreeable with it? It can show us the exit," I sighed. Facing Sakamoto with a frown on my lips, he groaned out loud and scratched his head. "There are guards coming and we don't have time to waste-"

__

"I know! I know! It just gets on my nerves!"

__

"Ahem! I can hear you, y'know!?" It seems that these two will never get along. Hearing the footsteps coming closer, I crouched down carefully and whispered to it. He was still facing the wall, tail swishing back and forth trying to to ignore my pleas.  
I huffed, not having patience for it's silent treatment I caught a glint of metal shining near the cell door; well, what do you know? The key was just hanging there all along.  
Grabbing it with my hands I went back to the cell and jiggle it in front of the cat with a coy smirk growing on my face, "Aid us to the exit and we'll let you out in this cell." It's ears perked up from the sound of the key, and yet it walked towards me waringly and put it's arms over it's hips.

__

"Well, at least you're more tolerable than this blondie..."

__

"Hey! Watch your mouth cat!"

__

"How many times have I told you that I am **_not_** a cat!" I closed my eyes and let out a heavy sigh, not bothering to mediate the situation as the cat excitedly ran out of it's cell and stretched it's small arms in the air with a mewl. "Now, since this dumb blonde can't understand how communication works. Let's introduce ourselves shall we?"

__

"Do we seriously have time for that!?" Sakamoto stomped his other leg on the ground. As the cat's ears flattened, "There are guards coming!"

__

"I'd rather not be called a 'cat!' My name is Morgana!"

__

"Great, you're MonaMona. And the name's Ryuji and this is-oh, wait." He turned towards me with an embarrassed look, "I never bothered to ask what your name was, yeah?"

__

"It's-"

__

"It's not MonaMona, you idiot! And I'm also a 'he' not an 'it'!"

__

"Oh, shut up- hide!" Sakamoto pulled me down beside a crate as we eavesdrop the conversation between the two guards who were talking about intruders who had escaped from their cells. They mentioned that the King ordered for the intruders to be put down immediately. After some time, they walked away from their spots, and three of us stood up and I thought about my recklessness for leaving the King alone inside the cell.

__

I bit my lip and looked down on the ground, "I should have done something else..."

__

"It ain't your fault, at least we got to escape right?" Sakamoto comforted, his tone was soothing that quickly puts me at ease. Feeling the muscles from my cheeks widened, the worries washed away in an instant. 

__

"Hey, you two! Don't just stand there and give me a hand here!" We snapped out of our dazes and helped Morgana searched for the switch on the bridge. We realized that the switch was on the King's statue besides us all along, it was definetly strange that all of the things that the King can think of, is that he chose to make a key out of a statue with his own face carved in it. And by just pulling the chin you can...

__

"Open it like this! Easy!" Morgana puffed out his chest and smile proudly.

__

"Easy!? How're supposed to know that the switch was on this bastard's chin!?"

__

"You must think outside of the box. But sadly, it seems you lack the brain to do so," Morgana shook his head, treading away leaving Sakamoto fuming in anger.  
The three of us stumbled upon a knight that had appeared on the other side. It shook in surprise and screeches as an alarm rangs throughout the dungeon. It's body twisting in an unnatural angle as it crumbles onto the floor turning into some sort of creature. Morgana jumps up in front of us and pulls out a sword from his leather bound-hilt.

__

"I should've expected.." He turns to me impatiently, "Hey, flower boy! Can you fight?"

__

"I-" 

__

"Hell yeah, he can!" I've seen him kicked those guard's asses earlier!" My mouth gaped at his bold statement, his hand punched my back stumbling the balance on my foot. Morgana nodded, posing a stance as he swings his sword and points it at the enemy.

__

"Then, get in here and lend me some help! Come, Zorro!" 

__

My gaze went up towards a figure standing behind Morgana, it resembles a thief with a black cape along with a hat. Thrusting it's sword upwards, slashing a "Z" as it sends out a gust of wind all around us. 

__

"W-what the hell is that!?"

__

"It's called a 'Persona'. Surely, Flower Boy has one too, right?" We both locked eyes, an uncertain feeling crept up to my stomach. Taking a long deep breath, closing my eyes and pulled out my kunai as it rested between my fingers, feeling the flower pulsing deeper and a source of energy flowed through my veins. I gestured Sakamoto to hide, and tread towards Morgana and gave him a nod as we readied our stance.  
The creature screeched, opening it's claws wide in a dash as we both dodge on the opposite sides. Morgana called out to Zorro lunging an attack, "Garu!" he thrusted his sword on it's chest as Zorro sends out a ball of green, as it spreads wide on to the enemy. 

__

It stills stands, giving us a mocking smirk as it suddenly strikes lightning towards Morgana.

__

"Watch out!" I yelled out and threw the kunai at the enemy, barely hitting it as it quickly noticed my presence and snarled at me. Morgana thankfully, slide down unscathed. The creature circled around us, keeping it's eyes on my figure; without a warning, a glint on his claws shined as it pounces on to me.

__

"Flower Boy!"

__

"Hgn-!" It claws run deep into my skin, I clicked my tounge and shoved it away with my leg as it taunted; is that how this thing goes?

__

Fine, I'll give you a show to remember. 

__

Twirling the three kunai's over my fingers, I jumped over the air and whispered out the lyrics of the song, focusing on the energy flowing within.

_"Lonely Flower, a petal fell down.."_

I twirled my body, lifting my legs up with my hands dancing the kunais to the air. The rythm of the song grew louder as my feet tapped along with the melody, singing the chants watching the creature looked on with a trance. 

_"Crying alone, howling a cry in death's ear..."_

I bend over to my back, a swarm of petals appeared and followed along with the rythm. A dull thump goes through my eye; a light, elated feeling goes through my chest. 

_"Deaf follows, the lonely flower mourns for it's fallen petal.."_

Reaching my hands above the petals had multiplied; rising up as they froze at their spots. It turns around sharp like a knife, glaring down at the creature who continues on staring at me in a dream-like state. 

__

I smiled.

_"Lonely Flower, an anger swells inside glancing at it's broken petal..."_

Bringing down my hands as the sharp pellets shot down at the creature in a flash. It's eyes snaps out of it's daze barely witnessing the pellets that pierced through it's body until it was too late. The creature flew until it impacted to a wall, the pellets hangs it's body as it let's out it's final breath. It dissipated as the smoke flowed through the air, disappearing to the dark and I let out a sigh of relief.  
A couple of footsteps echoed and I turned around facing a very excited Sakamoto along with Morgana holding an expression of disbelief, "Y-You...how did you-"

__

"That was awesome! The way you attack that enemy was so cool! Hey, do you think I can do it, too?" Sakamoto tapped his leg impatiently as Morgana looked on to me, his ears becoming more and more flattened as if trying to find something. 

Did I do something that upsetted him? 

__

"Hey, MonaMona. Aren't you going to show us where the exit is?" Morgana snaps and glared at Sakamoto with his tail bristling upwards.

"It's **_Morgana_**!"

After some time trying to calm down the fighting, we arrived at the entrance hall and headed towards a storage room where Morgana points to a ventilation shaft. Sakamoto somehow pulled the vent with his injured leg as he quickly goes in, not letting a moment waste when he calls out to me. I followed in, not before Morgana stops me with a firm tone.

__

"Hey, that flower in your eye..." He stranded on, tilting my head to side anticipating for his next words. 

__

He shooked his head with his tail twitching behind his back, "Nevermind, just be careful and don't get caught." My mouth frown at his words, his eyes thirst for an answer that he'll never questioned. Hesistately, I nodded and turn around and crouch inside the vent and went out. My mind still wonders about his discomfort whenever he sets his gaze at me, he did mentioned about a "Persona" right? 

__

Is it about that? Then, why was he so scared of asking me?

__

The world had shifted around us and as we opened our eyes, the sunlight beamed down at us with a smile and Sakamoto gasped in disbelief and shook my shoulders hard. 

__

"We're back! We're alive!" He continued to shake me until my vision blurred, sputtering out words trying to calm him down. As his celebration ended, he let go leaving me nauseated on the pit of my stomach. 

__

"I still can't believe we got out of that castle and with a help of a monster cat!? Are we still dreaming about this?!"

__

"I-I don't think so..." 

__

"But my leg still hurts and-hey! The flower in your eye is gone!" Sakamoto pointed out. Tracing my fingers to my eye, he was right; the flower is gone. I blinked several times to test my vision, the heavy pulsing was gone as well the kimono that I had worn.

__

"Man, maybe we just had a fever dream? But, you were there...and I was there, too."

__

"Your bruises are still there, Sakamoto-san." I took out a handkerchief out of my pocket and gently wiped the harsh bruise on his cheeks, Sakamoto stiffened not saying a word. We stood in silence not saying a word as I finished cleaning him up, and step away to admire my work.

__

"There, good as new." My eyes wondered from the stares that had given to us from the passing bystanders, as they whispered to their companions sneaking glances towards us. I turned my head to Sakamoto, blinking at his red-beeted face still standing firmly not moving an inch. "Sakamoto-san? Are you okay?"

__

"Sakamoto-san?"

__

"Hey! What're you kids doing here?! Skipping school, aren't we?" Two policemen approached us as they crossed their arms and glared at us sternly. Sakamoto panickingly explained of what happened while the two policemen just stared at us with a look of skepticism as they accused us of doing drugs, instead I took over and made up an excuse to leave and grabbed Sakamoto out of the scene as he protested along the way.

__

We both arrived at Shujin High in a tired state, looking up and saw the school counselor along with Kamoshida..?

__

"Shit! Why's he here?!" Sakamoto limped in front of me, his arms blocked as both teachers approached us wearing the same expression of disappointment. My eyes glanced at the man who took pleasure of torturing us back at the castle, his expression were eerily the same that it was hard not to compare both of them. I stood still, while Sakamoto is holding back his anger at the man standing before him.  
His fists clenched so tight that his knuckles had turned white. 

Meanwhile, as the counselor kept lecturing us with unnecessary school rules. Kamoshida finally noticed my presence and gave me a huge frown. 

__

"So, you're that transfer student huh? You're quite good on making a memorable impression, Kurusu."

__

I stared at him, his hollow-dark iris were full of arrogance. Not once a look of fear washed over his features, and he didn't seem to recognize me like before. Were they not the same person, then? Was it a dream?

__

"Tch, you think you could get away by keeping your mouth shut? I'll let you go this time.." Kamoshida scoffed, walking away as Sakamoto is dragged off by the school counselor glancing over to me pointing aggressively at my blazer pocket, opening his mouth widely and wording out a _"note."_

A note in my pocket?

__

My hands reached down and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, his handwriting is so messy that anyone could barely read it. Still, I tried my best to read at his unorganized words.

_Hey, man. Meet me at the rooftop after school! We have to talk more about the castle!_

_P.S. Plz don't ignore me!_

I looked up to the orange sky and sighed, it seems that things will become more complicated. There is a high chance that my answers is hidden beneath that castle. My eyes stared down at the entrance door of the school, my vision keeps shifting as it changes to the huge wooden door that we had entered at the palace. 

__

A sudden pang of pain rings through my left eye and I groaned in pain.

__

"Let's just hope that this will be over soon..."

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long time of thinking, I've finally found a purpose for the main character! I'm still getting used on writing and this story might have some very slow updates. Nonetheless, I'm planning on continuing this story in the future. On the next chapter, I will be explaining his powers and all about information for the main character and his relationships of his teammates.
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter!


	4. Flower Bud's Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be explaining all about the main character's information. If you have more questions, feel free to comment and I'm willing to answer.

**1\. He doesn't have a Persona**

I know that Akira Kurusu has Arsene however, since Flower bud is my original character. He cannot have a Persona. He only has a flower in his eye to defeat his enemies.

**2\. What are his Powers?**

Singing is his main strength along wielding multiple long kunais with his both hands. He can absorb his enemies desires and use it to his own advantage by just singing, it's even more powerful if the main emotion is negative rather than positive. Due to the influence of the flower, he has his own songs to deal damage to the enemies.

_Song of Whispers, Petal's Sorrow, Kiss of Light, Mourn of the Sun._

The power of the flower give it's user the natural ability to dance and sing. As useful as it is, unfortunately it gives it's user painful side effects unlike other members of the party. Since he has no persona, he suffers a lot of migraines when he is on the Metaverse. Although, as the story goes on he'll adapt as well as the flower in his eye when it gets stronger.  


The members of the party have different affinities, Flower Bud does not. It's still unknown what type he has, but his one weakness is Ice. Similar to Joker as his affinity is Dark.

**3\. Why Singing?**

Because it's an underrated skill. It has a lot of potential and can be quite difficult to execute and that is why I want to experiment on it to the main character.  
Flower Bud can lure enemies and hypnotize them whenever he sneaks into a palace. I also want to make him "spiritually strong" so that his singing can be influence by other people's emotions. That also means he sense things such as the supernatural. Since the Velvet Room has vanished, he can only rely on his abilities.

_The Song of Whispers_ is an ability to call upon other spirits and participate on a choir. It gives the enemies a status of fear and gives Flower Bud a chance to strike. It deals a medium damage. I got this idea from the movie _"The Howling Village"_ as the dead villagers hunts their victims by participating an eerie song. 

_The Petal's Sorrow_ is an ability to strike the enemies with sharp pellets of petals. It's a lullaby that can lure enemies until they snap back to their senses.

_The Kiss of Light_ is an ability that Flower Bud can only do. He jumps on to his enemies and kisses their forehead to absorb their SP, if the enemy has the status of shock. He can execute them by sucking out all of their health. 

_The Mourn of the Sun_ is an ability where Flower Bud performs a dance for two turns and initiates a powerful, deadly wave of attack to his enemies. However, Flower Bud is very vulnerable when he does this move as he is unable to defend himself from the enemies attacks. That is why the Phantom Thieves makes a plan to make a defense wall around him so he can execute the attack. It takes a lot of SP to do this move. 

**4\. What other things he can do besides singing?**

His fighting style is very similar to Joker but even more graceful, elegant and very feminine. Since the Velvet Room has vanished and does not have a persona, he can't do the same things as Joker. 

What I mentioned before was that he can "absorb" his enemies emotions to his own advantage.  
How this works is if the current emotion of that enemy is negative. For example; lust, greed, envy etc. it can grant his moves a "drop boost." The higher his drop boost goes, the higher chance he can control enemy shadows by just feeding them his own negative emotion. 

Yes, he can control enemy shadows by radiating a strong negative energy because shadows crave the negativity. That is how I view the Metaverse and it's residence, as the train goes deeper and deeper down on the Mementos. It wasn't explained clearly to me in the game how Mementos work, but what I see it is that it is a place for all of people's hearts. Everything and everyone is easily succumb by other people's feelings about their problems and everything in general. As the flower craves humanity desires, it can easily control shadows by having a negative emotion.

Weaker shadows are easy to control, but it takes a lot more turns to control the stronger shadows. Flower Bud can also use this opportunity to gain his strength back if he has lost his voice or if he is at huge disadvantage when fighting a boss.

When shadows follow his orders, they will not resist when Flower Bud sacrifices them to deal damage to an enemy. This effect will last until the status of the drop effects has disperse.

**5\. What is the "Flower" that keeps popping up? Why does the protagonist have flower in his eye?**

The flower is my idea of a being that lives in the within the depths of the Metaverse. I thought it'll be a nice change of pace if the main protagonist has a different power and does not have the ability of summoning a persona. 

I thought about this concept for a very long time and I wouldn't want to spoil it for story reasons. Still, my concept and character has a lot of ways to go to make the story interesting and that is why I'm very slow at updating this story because I want to make the characters as interesting as possible. I had realize that my choice of writing didn't stand out as much as I thought it'll be, but that isn't my intention as I want to do this for fun. 

The reason why the protagonist has a flower in his eye is due to character design. I wanted to make him stand out. However, when he first awakens his powers. The flower appears only in the Metaverse but when Okumura Palace's comes, it's permanent. The flower cannot be removed from his eye in the real world as it already lives within Flower Bud.  


When it is removed, he dies. The main reason is that the Metaverse becomes more and more aware in the real world, thus the flower naturally appears when the public is more aware of the Metaverse.

**6\. Are there any pairings?**

Yes, but it's very slow. It's a boy/boy pairing, there will be romantic tensions around certain characters and some scenes include some fluff.

**7\. If this isn't Akira then, who is the person who's currently inside his body?**

He's my original character that I had created. He was originally supposedly a female character, but I thought that'll be too common. He doesn't have a name nor any clue what his identity is, but he knows he has a purpose to fulfill. 

And for the purpose of his character, he tends to speak in a very formal manner but has a sarcastic in-depth dialogue. Usually, whenever he meets new people he calls them by their appearance rather their names. Of course, he's very good at singing and dancing but carries an aura of femininity in which Ryuji is understandably confuses about his friend.  
He's the kind of person who looks and acts very mature for his age, he was taken back by the comments made by the students at his school about Kurusu but understands that's how they react when a criminal attends a school. Guilty or not, he does not like the view of justice on this world and knows many people suffered from the authorities. He can sense the supernatural due to the flower, it doesn't appear at first but it gradually goes stronger and he'll be able to read other people's emotions easily and can control enemy shadows without a sweat. 

If he focuses on improving this ability, he might be able to call on other spirits to aid him in battle.

**8\. What kind of relationships does he have with the other characters?**

Platonic. He mostly get along well with the group but sometimes, he questions they're recklessness about hiding their identities as Phantom Thieves.

_Morgana;_ He's the only knows about Flower Buds real identity and is determined to find both of their lost selves.

_Ryuji;_ He didn't have the best first impression but it didn't really matter to Flower Bud when Ryuji shows unwavering loyalty to him. He's also quite flustered around Flower Bud, he's usually seen hanging around him almost everyday.

_Ann;_ She knows that there's something that he's hiding, but she's very grateful for his sensitivity than most people. She does notice he carries a lot of feminine items such as makeup, skincare as well as hair products. But that's an excuse to hang out more with him and Shiho.

_Yusuke;_ Flower bud was horrified when Yusuke asked him rather than Ann to be his model, he was flustered but soon found out what he meant by "modeling" is actually _nude modeling_. He's very _poetic_ when he "asks" him to make the next masterpiece.

Of course, Flower Bud attempts to run away whenever he has the chance.

_Makoto;_ At first, he didn't see her as a decent person when she neglected her duty as a student council president. But he now sees her as a very strong yet, stubborn person when facing difficult decisions.

_Futaba;_ He has the most close relationship with her of all, he sees her as his own family along with Sojiro as they were the ones who accepted him as who he is. He's very caring towards her and is very patient about her social anxiety.

_Haru;_ Although she was the latest member in the group, they sometimes drink tea together whenever they have the chance. He and Haru often do gardening for fun, she sometimes take care of his eye to make it less painful.

_Goro;_ The more he meets with him, the more worried he becomes. There was something dark about him, and Flower Bud always sense an alarming feeling around Akechi. He tries to be friendly as possible, but the nauseating sensation was unbearable.  


His relationships with the members might change or even improve depending on how I will write it out. But, this is my ideal concept of his relationships.

**9\. What do you mean by "exploring characters relationships?"**

In this story, there'll be scenes where other the other characters interact without the protagonist. They'll discuss about what they think about the palaces and usually Flower Bud's mysterious identity, it'll be a third person narrative.  


Yes, it is a filler. But there won't be too much of it as I want to squeeze in their relationships within the progressing story.

**10\. What happened to the Velvet Room?**

It doesn't appear in the story but it does not mean it has disappear, Joker vanishes along with the residents. You can say that the cause of this phenomena is due to Joker's decisions about his acceptance to Yaldabaoth's offer.  


Joker will come back late into the story and will react to the whole situation.


	5. A Warm Sunlight Shines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bond develops between the Sun and the Bud; an overwhelming loyalty. 
> 
> The Sun swore to be always be together with the Bud whom granted him the courage to face it's fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that my grammar has improved! I hope all of you guys like this chapter! Let me know if I nailed the character's personality!

The students stared at me in harsh judgement, whispering among to their companions as they gazed at me with scorn; this wasn't how I imagined it. In fact, how did they knew about Kurusu's record? Unless someone heard about it and told everyone in this school. Still, at least show some heart-warming greeting.  


Now I _know_ why Kurusu wear glasses. If only it wasn't broken...

Kawakami clasped her hands, a bead of sweat rolls down to her temple, "All right, class settle down! This is our transfer student, he will be joining us this year. Introduce yourself, please."  


I stood tall, meeting a crowd of gazes whom continued to stare at me with scorn plastered on their faces. A hesitant twitch fell on my lips, rubbing my neck trying to calm the tension.  


"My name is Akira Kurusu. It's nice to meet you..."  


As those words escaped from my mouth, the students immediately started whispering out loud as Kawakami claps her hands to quiet them all down. She pointed an open seat towards at the end of the last row next to the window. As I began to walk, a sudden shiver passed down to my spine, turning my head to see a boy in the front row who immediately looked down at his desk.  
My eyes caught several, dark bruises covering his whole face along with bandages wrapped around his arms; what happened to him!?

"Kurusu? Your seat is over there." Kawakami calls out in an impatient tone. Picking up my pace, and settling down to my seat, a clicked caught my ears turning my gaze to the direction of the noise; that blonde hair... wasn't that the girl whom I met at the station earlier this morning?

"Lies..."

A heavy sigh puffed out my lips, this was going to be a long day isn't it?

*

After classes ended, a pang of pain throbs into my left eye once again as I saw another glimpse of the castle before me; how long will this headache lasts?  


"Kurusu? Are you all right?" I turned around and saw Kawakami near the classroom door, her dark circles shadowed her brown eyes, shoulders slumped as she crossed her arms looking over to the side. "If you're not feeling better, you should go home as soon as possible. Sakura-san sounded pretty angry on the phone."

"I see," My hands adjusted the bag, twiddling the straps feeling guilty."I'm sorry for causing you trouble, Kawakami-sensei. I promise not to-"

"You were given a fair warning yesterday, Kurusu. You know that, don't you? At least be punctual!"

"I promise not to do it again..."

Kawakami shooks her head, her head promptly lifts up when her expression quickly changes as Sakamoto appears at my side. His gaze never met Kawakami's, instead he leans closer and met my eyes; a small smile pops up on his lips. 

"Yo, dude."

Kawakami pressed her lips together in a thin line, lowering her eyebrows."Sakamoto-kun. I see you're here with us, care to explain what happened earlier this afternoon?"

He shifts and leans away, his feet kicked the dirt away on the wooden floor still not meeting her eyes as he shrugs his shoulders.

"Overslept, that's all."

A lift on her eyebrows arched high, tapping her fingers on her arm. "Really? And how many times did I remind you to not color your hair?"

"Once?"

"Wrong. Five times, Sakamoto-kun! Did you not recall that before? I've been telling you ever since the entrance ceremony!" she corrected and runs her fingers on her hair ruffling it in annoyance. 

Sakamoto rolls his eyes and pulls on my sleeves,"Don't forget the note."

As he walks away, Kawakami heaves a sigh telling me not to get involved with him. This confused me; why would I? 

"Sakamoto-kun he's- Look, please do **_not_** get yourself into trouble. You're in this school to be a diligent student. You don't need to be involve into another incident because of him." She looked away with a huff.

"This is for your own good."

My gaze follows her figure dismissing herself towards the faculty office. I stood there alone, wondering what kind of an incident that Sakamoto may have caused. He didn't seem to be a bad person just...misunderstood, that's all.

"Ouch! I-I'm sorry for bumping into you-wait! Aren't you-!?" 

I lifted my head and saw the meek boy earlier in the class, his hands and fingers were shaking uncontrollably as the papers fluttered down to the floor standing frozen still like a statue. I tilted my head to the side watching as he stutters out his words while looking side to side avoiding eye contact. Out of nowhere, a dread consumes my chest as my throat tightens; why do I feel scared all of a sudden?

"Um..."

"Y-yes!?" the meek boy quickly steps five-feet away, ignoring the papers that have fell down on the floor. I bit my lip, rubbing my neck deciding to collect the papers and give it him without a word. His stare burned, no longer shivering and looks up to me confused when my eyes catches the horrible, bluish-purple covering his skin. A heavy weight pushes down on to my shoulders, blinking away from it and composed myself by smiling at him.

"Be careful next time. Your bruises won't heal as fast as it should be."

My hands rubbed my neck-again, treading away to the rooftop ignoring his shocked expression with his mouth drape wide open along with the lingering stares of the students in the hallway. 

"Took you long enough," Sakamoto sat on a chair, rocking it back on forth as if trying to ease his boredom. The faint bruise on his cheek left a red rash, but it didn't seem to bleed as much before. I sat on a table, it creaks out loud and wobbles while trying to find a certain amount of balance. I got off, thinking it was for the best lean rather than sit on it; did I gain weight?

"Hey, umm...thanks by the way." Sakamoto rubs his nose and stares at the view of the setting sun full of warm colors as the sun began to hide within the darken sky. "For saving my life, y'know? If it weren't for you I would've died there alone."

I tilted my head to the side, and looked down at my fingers with my foot swaying in the air. A light flutter tickled my chest, "You're exaggerating..."

"Are you kidding!? I mean-you kicked their asses, man!" he claimed and pumped his fist in excitement. "Especially when you climbed over to that knight's shoulder and like-twisted it's neck to the ground with your legs! It was like you were doing some kind of tickwondo!"

"I beg to differ? Surely, you mean by _"Taekwondo."_ Not, _"Tickwondo,_ " I chuckled. 

"Whatever! It sounds the same, anyway!" his cheeks inflamed, pouting his lips looking away in embarrassment. In a matter of seconds, we both roared in laughter thinking of how ridiculous it sounds. I watched as Sakamoto slaps his hands over left leg, bending over and hugs his stomach still snickering in laughter.  
Eventually, we both calmed down and Sakamoto proceeded to discuss about our current situation and the "dream" that we had. It was far too real to think it was just a dream, the headaches I've had ever since we've escaped became more frequent, not to mention about the visions that kept appearing. It still haunts me when the King stared at me full of fear, it was drastically different than the person who waited at the front gate earlier this afternoon. 

And not just that, Morgana wore the same expression...was there something about me that is intimidating?

"This doesn't make sense at all! At least, you and I are the same..." Sakamoto leans back on his seat, both of his legs draped over to a desk as he rocks his chair back and forth without a fail. 

"Same?" My back straightens, curious of what he meant. He stops, and lifts his legs back on to the floor bending his back with his elbows resting on top of his knees. Sakamoto then folded his arms, somehow looking insecure.

"I heard ya got a criminal record," he stated. "Don't think of it the wrong way but, we're on the same boat. People think we're some kind of scum, dirtying things up and making some sorts of trouble just because we look like one."

My brows furrowed, a deep frown rests on my lips as those words burned inside my mind. Was it true? The fact that people all around us sees us as nothing but trash?

However...

__

_"Are you easily succumb by this man's words?"_

The voice who had given me hope, it gave me the strength to pursue what I craved for; a long for meaning. The memories that have since been lost maybe- for quite a while, is what I really wanted to uncover. Finding the truth of my identity might be the only thing to truly understand of what my real purpose is...

"Sakamoto-san," I clenched my fists hard when he shrugs his shoulders and placed his arms around his head. A glimpse of sadness passes over to his auburn eyes, quickly shutting it tight with his eyelids.

"They're always like that, anyway. Once you've done somethin' that people usually ignores, you're outta of the group. I've always done my own thing, it didn't matter what people thought of me because I knew it was right. And you showed me that," he looks up and smiled brightly. 

"I'm sorry that I called you a nobody. You're more than that..."

My eyes widened, lips parted and a burning sensation fills up my vision. I chuckled as a wide grin spreads all over my face, dodging his glance by playing with my fingers. It was a strange feeling; warmness. 

__

Is this what it feels like to be understood by someone?

__

I brushed my bangs away, meeting Sakamoto's curious yet-nervous expression. "Thank you, Sakamoto-san. I'm glad to hear that..."

__

He almost fell down from his seat and promptly moves his head away from my direction as he crossed his arms."I-It's nothing! Also, just call me Ryuji!" his ears burned bright and lets out a sudden cough, "It's weird if you keep calling me like that.."

__

"Well then, Ryuji-san. Please, call me Akira."

__

"Dude. Seriously, we're bros! Why you gotta be so formal?"

__

"Is that not what you meant?" I tilted my head, confused by his preference as he ruffles his hair, jumping away from his seat. He stretched his arms and legs for a bit, then snatched his bag while hobbling towards the door. Ryuji scratched his head-again, seemingly annoyed; was there something that I said?

__

"Ah well, I guess that's part of your charm- I mean, y-you!" he laughs awkwardly. Raising his hand with a stiff wave. 

__

"Anyways, seeyoulaterbye!"

__

I stood alone on the rooftop, contemplating of his sudden departure; that was the fastest run I've ever seen, is he feeling sick? He could have just said it because I've brought some medicine in my bag.

__

Oh, well. 

__

__

*********

__

_  
_

It was evening and I stood outside of the cafe perturbed.

__

The door of the cafe brings chills to my spine, it wasn't like this earlier in the day. Why do I have sudden feeling that beyond from this door, someone or _something_ \- is going to eat me alive?

__

Surely, it's just paranoia? Today's event must have messed up my mind, somehow...

__

My hands grabbed the knob, the gentle yet loud sound of the brass bell rings throughout the cafe. My eyes widened when my vision is suddenly blocked by an unknown force. A loud ruckus occurs as my belongings spreads all over the floor, wincing in pain bringing my fingers to my nose rubbing the burning pain. I fluttered my eyes open and saw a person sitting across me. They placed their palms against their forehead and hissed out loud.

__

Hold on, that mop of brunette...

__

"Ouch. This is certainly a strange way to greet each other again, isn't it?" he slowly balances himself on his feet, reaching his hands out as I stared at it perplexingly. He offered me a comforting smile, hesistately placing my hands on his; he immediately pulls me up and I let out a surprised gasp.

__

"Ah! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pulled you up sooner. Do you have a concussion?"

__

"O-oh, I'm alright! I'm just surprised, that's all." I let go of my hand, he **_is_** the same person whom I given my umbrella this morning. As much as I'm glad that he visited, how did he know of this place?

__

"I'm glad that my co-worker suggested this cafe, I presume you're also a regular?"

__

"Oh? Oh no, you're mistaken! I'm actually-"

__

"He's a part-timer. Who is _late_ on their job," Sojiro appears on the counter. A cigarette hangs on his lips, an expression of foul and stress shrouded on his tired face. I let out a shaky smile, a looming dread rose up in my chest finally realizing the paranoia that have filled me up with anxiety all afternoon. An angry frown creased Sojiro's forehead, taking out his cigarette and crushes it down firmly on an ash tray.

__

"He is? That's a shame, I was hoping that we could have some chat," the brunette stated. Sojiro rubbed his temples and stared at me in a menacing way, I gulped; another lecture, huh?

__

"First day and you already met someone? Now, that's new," Sojiro grumbles and turns his gaze at the brunette. "Sorry, but this kid and I have some more _important_ things to talk about. You should probably go home, it's already late."

__

The brunette raises his eyebrows, lifting up his wrist and pulls on his sleeves; an expensive watch shines brightly as the hand of the clock points towards on the early evening.  
He sighs and excuses himself while he stops in his tracks. He extends his arms with a familiar umbrella hanging on his black gloves, sending me a small smile."It's unfortunate to have our meeting ends so abruptly. Here, your umbrella certainly has helped me during the downfall by the way."

__

"Oh, how rude of me. I forgot to introduced myself. My name is Akechi Goro, you can just call me Akechi." 

__

I grabbed the hilt of the umbrella, watching his figure disappear on the window of the front door. A piece of paper caught my eye, lifting it up with my fingers and inspected it closely. Before I gave it to Akechi, it was a price tag from the convenience store and now- a small note is replaced with his own handwriting; it was neat and tidy. There were no smears and not a single crumple can be seen, it was as if he prepared it beforehand. 

__

Is it just me or does writing notes to someone a common thing in here?

__

__

__

_I am grateful for your kindness for today. I've bought a new cover for your umbrella, please there is no need for you to pay me back. This is a gift and I hope you'll use it well._

__

__

__

_  
_

__

__

_-Akechi Goro_

__

__

__

_  
_

"Hey kid, are you done yet? Your school reported to me that you managed to skipped morning classes." Sojiro arches his eyebrows as I gulped down in fear.

__

What a lovely evening, it was...

__

__

*********

__

_  
_

The alarm clock rang loudly, bringing my fist down on the switch too tired to open my eyes to see the time on the phone; I swear I could never get used to waking up this early in the morning. Thankfully, I still have plenty of time to get ready along having to eat breakfast.

__

I walked down the stairs, peeking through the wall to see if Sojiro was still there in the kitchen; he was. My lips frown, brushing my bangs away from my vision knowing that I couldn't escape his wrath. I took a deep breath and prepared for the outcome of his morning lecture.

__

"Oh, you're awake. C'mon, hurry up and eat. You're going to be late for school," Sojiro move towards the dining table and brought up his newspaper. Settling comfortably on his seat with his legs cross, not a hint of anger shows on his face. Was I mistaken? Surely, he's still mad yesterday night, isn't he?

__

"Y-yes, of course." I sat on the chair cautiously, watching Sojiro's every movement. I grabbed the chopsticks that sat idly on a bowl, carefully picked a salad and brought it on my lips without removing my gaze away from his figure. Sojiro grabbed the holder of his mug, his eyes focused on the recent news on the newspaper feeling the tension going higher on the radar.

__

A crunch echoes throughout the room. Sojiro puts down his newspaper and gave me a glare.

__

"Kid, if you keep staring at me like that. I'll make you to work on my cafe for two weeks straight."

__

"I'm sorry..."

__

__

*

__

_  
_

After riding the subway train, I stopped by a wall and let out a heavy sigh. Massaging my shoulders and arms, how do people survive this every single day? It's so cramp that I almost felt suffocated!

__

I patted my uniform to brush away the dirt, a sudden bump on my pocket blazer caught my attention. Pulling the blazer open with my hands, a solid item brushed over my fingers; it was Kurusu's broken glasses.

__

"Right..." I forgot that Ryuji accidentally damaged it during our "meeting." However, it can still be fix and I could use it again without having to buy another one.

__

"Gah-!" My hands slipped and once again, the glasses fell down on the floor. Before I could pick it up, a foot crashes on to it making a loud, crackling sound. I watched silently with my mouth gape wide open; unbelievable! 

__

**_How could my luck be so rotten!?_ **

__

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to- Wait, you're that transfer student right?" 

__

I spun around, recognizing instantly at the familiar blonde girl. She panted heavily, her hair was all over the place as if she had been in a hurry. Her ocean-blue eyes darting in every direction surveying the surroundings anxiously.

__

"Yes, I am. Is there something that you need?" My hands caught the broken glasses that lied on the floor, it was broken in half along with the prescription glass cracked in pieces. Knowing that the chance of fixing it is now thrown out of the window, my hands tried to repair every broken particle but to no avail; what a waste.

__

I gritted my teeth, how could this day get any better?

__

_"Nothing._ Nothing, at all. I need to go-" her head quickly turns away and glance at the opposite direction. Her eyes widened in fear, gripping the bag of the strap tightly; I followed her eyes towards the same direction, curious of her sudden reaction. 

__

Wait, is that Kamoshida? What is he doing here in the subway?

__

Kamoshida immediately notices her, her blonde hair stood out from the crowd as he began to approach us with a glint on his dark eyes. Putting all the pieces together, it seems she had been followed by him. Knowing that there could be another explaination for this situation, I couldn't help but to think that she had been geniunely scared by him; I can't let her deal with this alone!

__

Without thinking, I quickly grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards the exit of the subway. "H-hey, what do you think you're doing!?"

__

I halted, "Come on, we're going to be late for school." Ignoring her protests we got out of the subway and ran towards the familiar alley that I've entered yesterday with Ryuji. The blonde girl kept pulling back her arms and nagged out loud throughout the chase. 

__

I brushed her off and snucked a peek behind; good, he wasn't there yet. 

__

Gently pushing her towards a wall, my index finger raise up towards my lips and let out a hush; she froze, biting her lip and lowered her head.

__

My body leans back on the alley wall, watching as Kamoshida emerged from the exit gate. He looks around with his hands on his hips, jaw clenched and teeth bared wide. After a long time of waiting, he finally gave up and walked away. My shoulders sagged and let out a sigh of relief, turning around to see the blonde girl staring at me with a nervous look. 

__

"Don't worry, he's gone. You will be alright," she closed her eyes and covers her face with her palms, leaning to a wall as she crouches down to her knees. My brows furrowed, curious yet worried of her situation from Kamoshida. What did he want from her, anyway? She looked as if she had lost some sleep, the dark circles around her eyes proved my assumption along with her legs barely holding her weight.

__

My shoulders suddenly felt heavy, why do I feel so tired..?

__

I stood beside her, giving her some time to regain back her senses. Few minutes had passed, she finally lifts up her head and looks at me tiredly.

__

"Thank you..." she whispered. Her glossed lips pressed thinly and gazed at me skeptically, "Why did you help me?"

__

I blinked. 

__

"Haven't I told you? We're going to be late for school," she stared at me with an astonishing expression. I began to stride away, heading towards the direction of the school. Her footsteps echoed behind and catches up to me while sputtering her words. "We have to be respectable students as not to damage our attendance record."

__

"T-That's not what I meant! I-You _know_ what happened earlier and I want to know why you helped!" she barked. Shoving down her arms to her side and stomped in front of me, nearly bumping into her as the close distance made my body immediately lean away on instict. 

__

The corners of my mouth twitch, this is amusing. "Isn't our duty as students to help others in need?"

__

She scowled, "Are you always like this?"

__

I tilted my head, faking my ignorance and pulled out the broken glasses. Closing my eyes and gaze up towards the cloudy sky with a faint smirk ghosting over my lips, "The weather is quite gloomy today, it's a shame that my precious glasses has been trampled upon by the sea of crowds. I wonder who cause that phenomenon?"  
Her expression slowly changes upon seeing the glasses on my hands. Horrified, she waves her arms denying her actions repeatedly while silently enjoying her torment as she began to apologize, clasping both of her hands and bowed down deeply.

__

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I swear that I'll pay you back! Please just give me more time to-"

__

"I was just joking."

__

" ** _What._** " Her arms slumped, an anger slowly rises upon her expression along with her cheeks began to paint red with a heavy twitch on her right eye; she shrieked.

__

_"What is wrong with you!?"_

__

She stomps on her way with a loud huff. Leaving me all alone in my thoughts, perhaps I teased her far too much. My failed attempt on comforting her managed to worsen her mood and it might have damaged Kurusu's image; not that it matters. The students of this school already has a foul mental image of him, I could've been more honest with her if only my glasses had not been damaged in the first place.

__

**********

__

It was after school, a yawn escapes past my lips when my ears picked up a familiar voice.

__

"Hey, Akira! Over here!" Ryuji stood by on the entrance gate. I waved my left arm nonchalantly, slowing down my steps as he approached enthusiastically with his foot stomping on the cement floor and halts. His left leg jiggled impatiently; an itch appeared on the nape of my neck, somehow a sense of uncanny shore upon my mind.

__

It's probably nothing.

__

"Y'know how we got into that crazy dream yesterday?" his lips turn upwards and a glint flashed in his auburn eyes.

__

I nodded.

__

"Well, I was just thinkin' that if we retrace our steps," he brings up his arms and makes a motion. "And do the same thing as we did yesterday and go back to that alley..."

__

I nodded, again.

__

"We'll be able to see that castle and see more of it! Whaddya think? Cool, right?" Ryuji wiggled his eyebrows as if he created the most _amazing_ , _incredible_ and the _wittiest_ idea that he had ever made. Did he not remembered that we nearly got killed by those guards along with the fact, that we might have been traumatized by that event? Whatever he could be planning, there is a high chance that he will be killed if he goes alone; is he out of his mind?

__

"Ryuji-san, what is your goal?" he looks at me confused, trying to decipher my words. 

__

"What're you trying to say?"

__

"Haven't you recalled what happened to us back at that castle? I'm expressing my worries that you might get injured again. Perhaps it'll be for the best to remain ignorant of this event, it'll be much safer."

__

"What!? C'mon, man! Just a peek and it'll be all over!" he pleaded. "Besides, I wanna find out more about Kamoshida and you're the only person who I can rely on!"

__

Ryuji then nudges on my shoulders, his eyes practically begged for an acceptance.

__

"So, you in?"

__

My gaze bore into his, wondering if I misheard him. It seems that my hunch was right all along, Ryuji _wants_ to commit suicide by going into that castle with or _without_ my help. How can he defend himself by exploring that dangerous place!? And his choices of words- _just a peek?_

__

He really is out of his mind!

__

"Ryuji-san please, think about the possibility of getting killed-"

__

"No worries! I've stocked up some goods! If you're worried about getting hurt, I'll be there to protect ya!"

__

"Ryuji-san-!" he suddenly grabs my hands while he strolled onward with a triumphant smile. Ryuji's grip prevented me to escape from his grasp. I stumbled on my foot, trying to follow his fast pace.

__

"We'll just walk around these parts and see if we can find that castle." he looks back on me and held my hand more tightly.

__

"Just lemme know if you see notice anything strange, alright?"

__

I sighed, accepting my fate as a rag doll...

__

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read my story. I've been craving for a character depth where I try to understand the characters more, unlike in the game where it only focuses proceeding it's story. Some events are change and the story is similar with an additional scenes that connects to the protagonist. I accept any criticism and advice because I want to improve my writing.
> 
> Again, thank you for reading.


End file.
